Blood and Water
by savingxgrace
Summary: When Ginny was assigned to her new 'job' at the ministry, she hadn't expected to be partnered with the Malfoy heir. But when the war is over, and subsequently her job, she returns home to find some things have changed. One of those, is Ginny Weasley. DG.
1. Prelude

Summary - When Ginny was assigned to her new 'job' at the ministry, she hadn't expected to be partnered with the Malfoy heir. But when the war is over, and subsequently her job, she returns home to find some things have changed. One of those, is Ginny Weasley.

Pairings – DG, HG

A/N – only a tease for now to get feedback if I should continue. Please review.

Blood and Water

**Prelude**

A floorboard creaked softly under her foot as she crept along behind her partner, down the long, crimson carpeted hallway, no doubt the colour was irony in itself. Draco turned swiftly to look behind him, wand drawn at the ready. She mouthed a quick sorry, automatically putting her hands up in defeat, but he just rolled his eyes in return. He disliked having a tag along on these missions, but the ministry insisted on having 'teamwork' apart of everything. He was already walking on thin ice, so he decided to just let the subject drop. Permanently.

So now here he was, in the middle of an apparently deserted mansion in the middle of god knows where, trying with all his might not to shoot Ginny Weasley himself.

Draco slipped up to the next door in the hallway, listening for a moment before moving on. Weasley checked the opposite side, though he noted she did it with slightly less stealth and definately less elegance. _As long as she got the job done and didn't run or get caught_, he thought, approaching the next door.

"Over here." He heard in his mind. He turned, seeing Weasley directly opposite where he was standing.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, do you see any other dark wizards just lying around?" She said sarcastically through their mind link, a less than legal trick they had learned together. But what the ministry didn't know couldn't hurt them, right? Draco ignored the sarcasm in her tone, something that he had noted that was getting more frequent lately. Some of the negativity had most probably come from him, though he wouldn't admit it. Spending so much time together was not good for either of their health; mental or physical.

Draco crossed on swift, silent feet. He muttered a spell under his breath, revealing the contents of the room to him as if the wall had suddenly become see through from his eyes.

"Two in the left back corner, One in the middle. There is a table in the way so either go over and aim for their heads, or under, for their feet."

Weasley nodded curtly. Draco backed up a step, holding his wand out in front of him; Weasley did the same but on the side of the door, her back flush against the wall.

"One, Two..." On three, he kicked down the door with little effort, dropping to one knee as soon as he had done so. As he pressed his forehead to his other knee, he felt rather than heard three spells shoot over his head. When he heard the three associated thumps on the ground, he quickly stood up, not bothering to look behind him at Weasley. Three bodies lay still on the carpet, now crimson but for a different reason. She had done an alright job, certainly good for their first official mission together. He would never admit that, however.

"Let's go." He said in his deep, gruff voice, nodding tersely. Two successive loud cracks resounded against the walls, leaving the area now void of life.


	2. Chapter 1

Blood and Water

AN: This one is dedicated to Jenny, my best friend. We have decided to have a comp with deadlines for each chapter. We buy each other chocolate if we miss them. I'm sure by the end of this story I'll be broke but doesn't matter, all in the name of fun. So yeah, this one is for her. Love ya, girlie.

Chapter 1

**Of Cynicism and Cyanide**

"Just think. After this we can go home, our last mission." Ginny said, hardly keeping her excitement from her voice as she changed into her gear behind the screen. She could see the shadow of her partner on a chair near the one and only window in the cramped room.

She heard a grunt, signifying that Draco Malfoy had at least heard her. She poked her head around the corner, giving him a confused look.

"Aren't you the least bit excited?" She asked him, ducking back to finish her change.

"Some of us don't have a home to go back to." She heard him say, though if everything around them hadn't been quiet, she wasn't sure she would have heard him. It seemed he almost felt something other than apathy and anger about it.

"But the ministry is offering to give you an apartment and a job" She just didn't understand how someone couldn't be thrilled about the fact that everything was finally going back to normal. "The war is over, we're about to finish our mission and everything is going back to the way it was." Her head appeared around the screen again. She gave Malfoy a serious look. "Well, almost everything." Malfoy gave her a derisive smile and a roll of the eyes.

"But no one will ever know what I did. How I..." Ginny coughed rudely. "We..." He corrected with a pointed look. "How we save them from what they don't even know exist anymore. There are dark wizards still out there and the government is refusing to tell them. So what do they do? They send us out, assassinating them one by one, with the public none the wiser."

"That's what you get for being the best. Well, one of the best." She corrected with an playfully innocent smile directed at the brooding blonde.

After some hesitation, Malfoy finally conceded with a twitch at the corner of his lip. "Ok, I agree I have trained you well." Ginny frowned but took it as a compliment and went back behind the screen.

"You know," Ginny called out as she slipped on a coat over her clothes. "You used to be such a silent, angry man. I don't think I remember you stringing a whole sentence together when we were first assigned to each other."

"People change." He replied simply, though Ginny didn't catch the cynical but almost desperate tone in his voice as he said it.

There were a few moments of silence between them before Ginny came out, her coat wrapped securely around herself. She had her hair tied back casually and high cowboy boots on but what was under the coat was still a mystery to him and it didn't feel like she was going to share the secret until she had to. He had a pretty fair idea either way, knowing where they were going and Ginny's part in the whole affair.

"I know this is undercover and all, but I did not sign up for this part."

"None of us signed up." He stood from his watchful position by the window but didn't look at Ginny for some reason she wasn't quite sure of.

"_You_ did."

"Only because I had no choice. Let's go before you're late." Malfoy said, obviously uncomfortable but masking it well. Ginny could read him like a book. He took his black dinner jacket off the chair and put it on over his simple white shirt and black trousers. He turned to go but Ginny stopped him.

"Wait, your collar is twisted." But before Malfoy could protest, Ginny had stepped up and reached out to fix it. With the proximity of her body to his, his mind went hazy for a moment. He could smell the subtle hint of perfume on her neck and her hair smelled like cinnamon and something else he couldn't quite place. His eyes drifted closed against his will as he breathed it all in. Lucky he was a head or so taller than her or she might have noticed when he leant into the smell. Somehow it was like home. But not his home where he grew up. Another home that he had never been to or seen but knew was right. Something he had never really had.

He was snapped out of his dreaming when she patted his shoulder.

"There, all done." She said, taking a step backwards and smiling at her work. "Let's go."

Malfoy nodded, not looking at her again and Ginny hesitated. Something was different with Malfoy lately though she didn't really think of it much as they stepped out of the apartment, grasped hands and apparated with a crack as soon as the door had closed behind them. He wouldn't tell her even if she asked.

- DG -

Weasley was due to come on stage at any minute. It had been a chance to get her in but it would be worth it if she succeeded. Weasley wasn't particularly impressed with the plan but it was his plan and they were going through with it. As he waited he remembered back to just an hour previously.

"_Just act like one of them..." Draco had started saying but Weasley had stopped him before he got much further._

"_I know what to do, Malfoy."She said with clear annoyance. "Geez."_

"_That's good acting." He replied, knowing it would frustrate her. God, she looked beautiful when she was angry. He mentally slapped himself for that one._

"_Shut up."_

"_Ok, you're on." He said with a smirk as a large and bald man appeared on the top step at the back entrance to the strip joint. Draco slipped around the corner so the man didn't see him. The man looked at the many other girls standing in line, waiting to get a job for the night, make the tips and go home. Weasley looked back to Draco, took a deep breath and undid her hair, letting her soft curls out of their restraint._

"_How do I look?" She asked him after doing a rather movie-like flick of the head. Draco didn't answer, though for a different reason than she thought. "Wish me luck." But before Draco could say anything, she was off. She walked up to the steps as if she owned the place, her air full of grace and confidence Draco didn't know she had. Her dark mascara eyes looked down at the other girls as if they shamed the profession she wasn't even in. Draco tore his eyes away from the redhead to look up at the bouncer. He was mesmerized and Draco just smirked as he slipped away into the shadows to join the men entering through the front entrance._

Draco himself now sat at one of the tables situated on the raised platform at the back of the room, casually looking around him at all the other men in the joint.

That was when he spotted them. A group of slightly dysfunctional dressed men enter the large double doors to the right of him. He watched casually as they took a seat right up the front, in front of the stage platform where a single, silver metal pole stood in the middle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Came a loud booming voice over a PA system he couldn't see. "For your entertainment tonight, we have a special treat for our audience. Please give it up for... frisky trixie."

And as the words still rung in the air, from behind the large red curtain on the stage stepped a half naked Ginny Weasley, only in a british flag styled bikini and 5 inch stilettos that did nothing to hide her milky white flesh, accented by her long dark red curls and dark eyes.

She stepped forward slowly, making sure she had everyone's attention and Draco just had to remember to breathe. When she reached out to the pole, Draco didn't think anyone in the room was breathing. It was complete silence in awe apart from the slow, seductive background music emanating from the walls. She danced slow and deliberately to this music, paying special attention to the men that Draco had spied earlier at the front table.

It looked like Ginny had the same idea as Draco. The men in front were their target, made obvious by their out of place clothing and over all presence. He couldn't help but notice, however, as she impressed the audience with her tricks on the pole given to her, her eyes flicked often towards him at the back of the crowd. His heart seemed to skip a beat every time she did so and if she did it anymore he thought he would have a heart attack.

When she finished she gave Draco a wink, sending him into a flutter but was quickly taken away by a man whispering in her ear. She gave the men at the front table a long look and seductive smile he only wished she would use on him. He mentally slapped himself for the second time that night.

Draco didn't see much more of her until later, only seeing her disappear behind the door to the left of the stage and watched as several of the men at the table stood up and leave through the same exit.

It had worked. Draco inconspicuously stood up, slowly moving to the exit and checking no one was looking, followed them through the shadows.

- DG -

Draco stood at the sink in the cramped apartment again, washing his hands in the kitchen sink and watching as the red stained water slipped down the drain. He had several of his buttons undone and his jacket lay discarded on the chair he had occupied earlier that evening.

"good day at the office." Ginny commented as she came through the front door with a pizza box in her hands. She kicked the door closed as she passed into the room and sat on the tattered two seater couch that took up a whole wall of the space. "dinner's ready."

Draco shut off the tap and came to sit beside her, not failing to notice she wore the coat she had on earlier with the same boots.

"you're not getting changed?" he asked, taking a piece of the pizza without even asking what it was. His mind was somewhat elsewhere.

She grunted with a shrug before answering. "you wouldn't know it, but this outfit is actually pretty comfortable." Her dark eyes flickered to his as she took a bite, locking with his stormy grey orbs for a split second before quickly looking away. But something in that moment told him more than he needed to know.

"I'll miss you." She told him in a whisper, putting the slice down.

Draco softly grunted in response but also put his pizza down, though refused to meet her gaze again.

"So, what now?" She asked trying to get him to look at her.

"After tonight, we go back home, our separate ways. Leave it at that."

"What if I don't want to."

Draco looked up finally, the force in which she looked at him almost knocking him over. She shuffled forward on her knees slightly, not breaking eye contact. Draco unconsciously leant forward slightly, wanting to be close to her and feel home again, the feeling that came over him when he smelt her hair or the way the couch smelt after she had just been sitting in it or the way the room felt when she was in it.

"What do you want then?" He asked of her, coming to his senses and falling back into the comfortable cushions behind him but not willing to break their gaze just yet.

"Something I obviously can't have." She said, sounding wounded at his actions to pull away from her.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure your pain will be short lived. Tomorrow you will back with your family and forgetting all about what has happened here the past year."

"You're cold, Draco." The fact that she used his first name shocked him but the expression did not show on his face. "I will never forget."

Then she took her pizza and went to the curtained off area behind the screen that was her makeshift room. There, he would dare not enter no matter how much he wanted, or needed, to.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Blood and Water

Chapter 2

**Of Happiness and Hallucinogens**

_The feel of his lips against her neck were almost intoxicating, sending her reeling back against the couch. His long, lean body came to rest on top of hers and Ginny couldn't stop her hands as they rose on their own accord and started to explore his back underneath his white dress shirt that somehow now just seemed to be in the way. He quickly shred it, however, and Ginny took in the sight of the muscular blonde just mere inches away from her._

_Or so she thought._

"Ginny... Ginny... Gin-bug?" She heard faintly from the corners of her mind and then Draco Malfoy regretfully started to fade from her sight and with one blink, the whole room had changed. She was now sitting at her parent's kitchen table and across from her was the one and only Harry Potter.

"Are you ok, Gin?" He asked of her, lightly putting his hand on hers, not failing to finger the newly placed engagement ring on her third finger.

"Yeah, fine." She replied, maybe a little too quickly. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Just wondering about who you were going to have as bridesmaids. I've already chosen Ron and Neville." He told her, but paused with genuine concern written across his emerald eyes. He sighed and sat back in his chair, taking his hand with him and as far as Ginny was concerned right now, he could keep it. "But it can wait for the morning. I'm sure you are exhausted."

Finally, he understands, however limited his understanding is, she thought while resisting the temptation to roll her eyes. "Yes, I am rather tired. I'll see you in the morning." She stood from the table, giving her fiancé a quick kiss on the cheek, hardly anything, before heading up the stairs without another word between them.

They had agreed that on her return from her assignment from the ministry that she would stay at her parents place until they found an apartment of their own. For Harry the day couldn't come soon enough, but for Ginny, it was the day she was dreading.

It wasn't that Harry was a bad person; in fact, he was the opposite of that. He was kind, generous and good hearted with honourable intentions for every endeavour he undertook. Not to mention the fact that her family loved him and it was expected that they would marry. But, that was the problem. He didn't take risks, he didn't dare to be different, and he had no passion. He didn't excite Ginny the way one other particular male did.

As she lay on her childhood bed, eyes looking up at the low ceiling but not really seeing, she thought of her daydream earlier on. Oh, how she wished that she could go back in time and just do what she had intended to do in the first place. If she had, she wouldn't be in this position right now with so many regrets over that one, stupid, arrogant, very attractive man. She wasn't even supposed to _like_ him! She growled out her frustration, picking up her pillow and burying her face in it to drown out the sound.

- DG -

"Why don't you save yourself the trouble and leave the bottle here, eh?" Draco asked of the barkeep, evidently not exactly himself. He half sat on the stool by the bar, hair in his face and his clothes looking like he hadn't washed them in days.

That was how Blaise found him thirty minutes later, though he had managed to slip even more off the stool and was almost watching everything with a horizontal gaze.

"Blaise, my man!" Draco called out across the almost empty bar as the door closed shut behind him. "Fancy seeing you here, I was just thinking about you." He paused, a pained look coming across his sharp features. "Though I'm not exactly sure what it was."

"What what was, Malfoy?" He asked. Draco paused again and Blaise realised the pained look was him trying to concentrate on one thing for more than a few seconds.

"I'm not really sure." Draco laughed, a choked sort of sound that made it sound like he was about to drop to the floor unconscious, probably the fact that Blaise had never really heard a real laugh from him before. Actually, maybe he was about to drop. Draco hazarded leaving the stabilizing comfort of the stool to stagger over to his one and only friend in this world. "Are we going home now?" He asked rather innocently and his breath made it impossible for Blaise to look at him.

"Sure, mate."

"Well, that's good news." Blaise nodded and put Draco's arm around his shoulders.

"Good riddance!" The barkeep called from his safe distance as Blaise turned the former Slytherin towards the door. "He's scaring the customers away!"

Blaise took one look around the room and the two other occupants and snorted at the man. "Yeah, I can see that, friend." The keep just muttered something dark under his breath and turned away.

"Do you know him?" Draco asked Blaise with surprise as they reached the door. "How remarkable. What a small world it is."

Blaise rolled his eyes and half carried him out the door. A loud crack was heard from outside and then the two men were gone.

- DG -

_All he could see was red. At first he thought it was blood, but it felt too silky. After another moment, the smell hit him, sending his senses haywire. It was cinnamon with a twist. It was her. It was home. Then there was her milk-white flesh. So pure, so innocent. She was unadulterated beauty._

He woke with the feel of sweat over his skin. It left him shivering despite the warmth of his bed. His bed? He looked down at his surroundings. How did he get to his bed? Last thing he remembered was going into a bar somewhere... he didn't remember where, or how, or when. But he did know why. One Ginny Weasley and her entrapments. He refused to believe he lo... lusted for her.

"Oh, shit." He muttered, putting his face in his hands. There was no sign of life lying next to him, which was a good sign. But right now, he couldn't bring himself to look. But at Draco's action, he saw a slight hint of movement from across the room. He took his hands away and saw Blaise Zabini stretched out on his lounge.

"Blaise." Draco called to him. There was grumbling and a shifting of the body but nothing else. "Blaise!" He shouted, causing the man in question to jump up and almost fall over the edge at the sudden state of his awareness.

"Did I do anything stupid last night?" He asked his friend in an urgent tone that Blaise obviously didn't pick up on.

"Mm, I dunnno." Blaise answered, scrubbing a hand through his dark hair and over his face as he tried to be more animated for this early in the morning.

"It's almost noon, Blaise, wake up."

There was a small pause where everything went still. "Oh, bugger, I've got work." He managed to catch as everything started back up again, Blaise scrambling out of his makeshift bed and ended up falling onto the floor for real. Well, at least he was awake now.

Draco just shook his head at the sight. But he was still desperate to know and his tone was direct and forceful. "Answer my question, Blaise."

"Umm. No, I found you in that bar you seem to like down near the station. Lousy place, don't know why you go there." He said with a disgusted look on his face, half way through the act of trying to look decent before he left.

"Was I _with_ anyone?"

"Nope, alone this time."

Draco flopped back onto his bed with a great sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin."

"Merlin has nothing to do with it." He said, picking up his bag. "Well, guess I'll see you tonight again. Don't suppose you'll tell me if you'll be in the same place, will you?"

Draco shot him a scathing look but Blaise just smiled his cheeky smile and left. Blaise didn't know how he could drink so many bottles of alcohol every night to drown feelings that sometimes he didn't even seem to have. But that man knew Draco too well for his own good.

Draco briefly had the thought of getting someone to scare that particular personality trait out of him but then he realised he would have no one left if he did. He only had this crappy cramped apartment and a temporary part time job at the ministry 'until he got back on his feet' as his boss constantly told him. His boss wanted to get rid of him as much as he wanted to leave, despite his probation, but still nothing happened.

"Oh, if I could I would." He heard himself say, putting his hands back over his eyes to shield the sunlight coming through his broken window. "Where is my potion?" He asked to no one in particular, somehow hoping that it would just appear in front of him so he wouldn't have to get up.

He hated days like this, when the sun was out and everyone in the world seemed to be just perky. He growled out his frustration and pain and turned over to bury his face in the pillow.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Blood and Water

Chapter 3

**Of Meetings and Mysteries**

The last thing she remembered was Luna Lovegood casually invading her room early this morning for no apparent reason other than to make Ginny politely agree that a day out would do her good. She didn't know when she got out of bed, how she got dressed or how they arrived in Diagon Alley, but Ginny knew she didn't want to be here.

She didn't know the day would involve the wedding or she would have said no. It had only been a week and a half, and Harry as well as the others were already badgering her about details. Luna had seemed to be the only one who understood her hesitation to jump in but now that thought was out the window as they strolled down the street, looking at the wedding dresses.

Luna had grabbed Ginny's arm as they passed by one particular window. Ginny only caught sight of giant white meringues in the window before she was pulled through the door. The shopkeeper appeared in front of them at the sound of the little bell. Before the door had even closed behind them, Ginny was whisked away to the back where all the designer gowns were. At least that was one perk of marrying Harry Potter, the boy who lived and killed Voldemort with pure luck and a few good friends on his side.

Ginny knew thinking about her fiancé like this couldn't be good for her so she decided to just stop thinking and go along with it all. The sooner she did it, the sooner it would be over.

A few minutes later she was already being sewn into a gown that made her look more like a beach ball than anything else. Ginny was polite to an extent but when they insisted she looked perfect in it and that she consider it, she flatly refused.

--

The platform Ginny stood on the middle of the shop made her feel like she was on display for the world to see, at least for the wizarding world, anyway. But it was true. Every person that walked by the shop could get a clear look at her twirling around like a ballerina in horrible dress after horrible dress.

It was one particular twirl past the window that made her stop in her tracks. She had seen a flash of blonde and her heart seemed to stop mid beat. She heard the unhappy grumble of the dressmaker down at her hem but did not take notice of it, more desperate to find that frightening but thrilling sight again.

--

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. He had just been thinking about her and all of a sudden, there she was, in a white wedding gown, all elegant and beautiful and... engaged.

He had noticed the diamond of her finger almost as soon as he had seen her. He quickly made his way past the store in Diagon Alley before she saw him staring at her.

He had briefly entertained the thought of talking to her for the first time since they're departure from each other over a week ago but managed to talk himself out of it. It would only cause him more heartbreak and he would never hear the end of it if he allowed himself to be led by his feelings for once in his life. He was a man of facts, after all, a man of logic.

--

It was dark by the time Ginny and Luna left the shop without any purchases, much to the disappointment of the shopkeeper.

"That was exciting." Luna said with a perfectly straight face.

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny asked incredulously. "I never want to go back there. All the dresses were horrible and the women kept forcing things onto me every five minutes."

Luna shrugged, her big blue eyes looking to Ginny innocently. The anger dissipated from her as soon as those eyes met her own. Sometimes she hated how Luna had this calming effect on her. She was supposed to be upset, mad even, but she wasn't and that thought made her grateful to the small woman.

"Thank you, Luna," She told her friend. Luna just smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. Ginny took a deep breath and they continued on down the main street.

--

Draco sat alone at the table in one of the finest restaurants in Diagon Alley. Well, as fine as one of _these_ restaurants can be. He did not order anything, instead choosing to sit staring out the window beside him.

His mind had just reverted back to the sight he had beheld earlier that afternoon when the woman in question walked past. She was with that Loony Lovegood girl and Draco did _not_ want them to notice him. He turned around in his seat, looking out at the other people in the restaurant casually.

Unfortunately, the movement out of the corner of her eye caught Ginny's attention and for the second time that day, she stopped in her tracks.

"Ginevra?"

"Mmm?" Ginny replied, turning to face her friend.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny hadn't noticed that she had stopped in the middle of the alley, openly staring at Draco sitting mere metres away from her. She could pretend she didn't see him and continue home with her good friend or go and talk to him. The latter she wished to do most but something told her she couldn't. She looked back at the man, longing to be the one sitting across from him and was pulled back by Luna.

"Ginevra, go talk to him."

Ginny turned her head so fast that it hurt. "What?"

"Draco Malfoy. Go talk to him."

"How do you..."

"I just know."

Ginny took in a deep breath, hesitating but then nodded with a small smile. All of a sudden she was extremely nervous. How did she look? What was she going to say? What would _he_ say? Oh god. What if he didn't _want_ to talk to her?

"Ginevra."

"Yes?"

"I suggest you go now."

"Oh right. Of course. Okay." And with one curt nod she turned and went into the restaurant.

--

Draco hadn't noticed the approach of the red head until it was too late to escape. He, of course, built a calm and collected facade that she seemed to buy. At least for now.

She sat down opposite him at the table for two with no words exchanged between them. But no words were needed. The silence eventually became too much for Ginny, however and she started.

"Hi," She said. It wasn't much but at least it was something, thought Draco. He nodded in return, his eyes locking with her amber orbs and not leaving them. The intensity between them was enough to even keep the waiter from interrupting.

"How are you?" She asked of him.

"As well as can be expected."

"Ah," She nodded and finally tore her gaze from his, fearing she was showing too many emotions through them.

"I see congratulations are in order." He stated, avoiding the temptation to look at her engagement ring that was so obvious to him right there on the table in front of him. As soon as he said it, though, she took her hand from view, instead placing it on her lap out of sight. She offered a weak smile that look more like a grimace to him than anything else.

"I'm guessing it's Potter." She only nodded, looking everywhere but at him. She knew he would be smirking or mocking her in some way. But his tone didn't sound mocking. It was more disappointed, even hurt if Ginny would give him such credit.

But this was not enough for Ginny and she looked up at him, determined to show him that she was happy with her new life.

"The wedding is in a few months, we're both really happy. _I'm_ really happy." She told him, a forced tone in her voice. It was his turn to nod in reply.

"You don't really believe that. He doesn't know you." Ginny felt herself flushing. How dare he say that!

"What, and you do? You don't know a thing about me!"

"I know more than you think."

"No. You don't," she hissed out from between clenched teeth, leaning forward in her chair.

"I know you and you know me. You can't deny it." This sudden urge to confess had overcome Draco so suddenly that he just blurted it all out. He blurted out what he couldn't tell Blaise, what he couldn't even tell himself before now. "Potter doesn't know the real you, hell, I'd be surprised if he even cared. I'd guess he just accepts whatever you tell him as truth and continues on as if you love him. But you don't, do you?"

He was stopped in his rant by the scraping of Ginny's chair against the tiled floor. The table shook at her unexpected rising.

"Draco Malfoy, you are the most pig-headed, disagreeable and confusing git I have ever met." And with that, she left, making sure to leave behind a very bewildered Malfoy heir, at least until he managed to build his mask back up to hide his very obvious sentiments towards the woman that had just left him.

But he was determined that this would not be the last time he saw her.


	5. Chapter 4

Blood and Water

Chapter 4

**Of Schemes and Seductions**

It was another week before Draco could put the first part of his plan into action. He was pacing anxiously in his small apartment, awaiting the arrival of his one and only friend, hopefully with good news.

Mid-pace, the door flung open and Blaise stepped through, a silly grin on his face.

"Well?" Draco asked after a long silence between them. He felt like he could burst from anticipation, like a child on Christmas.

"She's in." Draco did a silent exaltation in his mind.

"How'd you convince her?" He asked, not failing to notice Blaise's mischievous grin.

"I have my ways."

"I'm sure you do." Draco didn't press further, choosing instead to get back on topic. "So what's on today?"

"Taste testing for the cake. Diagon Alley. One O'clock."

Draco nodded, not believing how easy it all was coming together. He had expected Luna, as Ginny's best friend and maid of honour, to refuse being a part of the Slytherin's little plan to steal the Gryffindor's heart. But he knew there was always something different about that woman and he also knew Blaise had his way with the ladies.

The gods were with him on this one.

--

It was almost one o'clock at The Burrow and Ginny had just finished getting ready and headed down the stairs. What she heard made her stop, though. It was her mother and Harry, obviously in the lounge talking about something or other. She tried to get closer without being seen.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley."

"Please, Harry, you're almost my son now, call me Molly."

"Alright, Molly." She could practically hear them smiling politely at each other and it almost made her want to vomit.

"To tell you the truth, Harry..." Her mother paused and Ginny leant further towards the room in suspense. "I've always thought of you as one of the family. I somehow knew my little Ginny would marry someone like you one day. But the fact she's marrying _you_... it just makes it that little bit more special."

She could hear her mother almost crying and she couldn't resist rolling her eyes at that. For some reason she was angry at her mother for telling Harry this. How could she possibility know what Ginny was going to do, not even Ginny knew that and the fact that Harry was already 'family'... it just made her shake with fury. He was not part of their family! He was a Potter, not a Weasley! How dare she say that!

She stood and took a few deep breaths on the old creaking stairs to calm her before presenting in the lounge. Then a realisation came to her. It was like a little light bulb just turned on. Why was she marrying Harry? What did she have to gain from it? She was doing this for her family, she was sure she was, but what about her? What about Ginny? Why was she choosing someone her family had picked and not someone she could pick for herself? Someone like Dr...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the entry of her fiancé and mother.

"Mum." She greeted, smiling on the outside but furious on the inside. Harry took a step forward towards her and her gaze turned on him. "Hello Harry. Have you been waiting long?"

"No, not at all. _Molly_ and I were just talking." Ginny smiled back, feigning innocence.

"Really? What about?" She asked, taking Harry's offered arm.

"Oh it's nothing." Her mother cut in, brushing Ginny's jacket clean even though she was sure nothing was there. "Just have fun today."

"We're just cake tasting."

"I know. But you should be enjoying every minute of it. This is your wedding after all."

Ginny smiled instead of rolling her eyes again. Her mouth was starting to hurt with all this fake smiling.

"Darling, we should go now." She heard Harry say and without looking at him, she lead him to the fireplace. She had loved when he had called her his darling before but after her return she found it just ground on her nerves. She didn't say anything, though, knowing it made everyone happy to see him... them like this. She wouldn't ruin that for anyone else.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Ginny told her mother and with a flash of green fire, they were gone.

--

"So I guess it's no use asking what you and my mother were talking about before." Ginny asked of her fiancé, not expecting a proper answer as she took the cake from the fork offered to her. It was chocolate but it had a little something else in it. She couldn't place it but it didn't bother her that much. It seemed the confusion of the world around her and become seeped into her life lately, anyway. She was getting used to not knowing what was next. She even liked it sometimes.

"What do you mean?" Harry feigned innocence, taking a bite from the same cake. He immediately went to the next one.

"Didn't you like it?" She asked about the cake. Harry just shrugged. "Oh," was all she said. Maybe Harry wasn't as into mysteries as she was.

"Anyway," She started again, turning to another sample as Harry had done. "You know what I was talking about."

"Oh, you mean what we were talking about before we left the house?" Ginny covered a laugh with a cough. "Umm, it was nothing. Don't worry about it."

Ginny felt like strangling him. It was as if he was always protecting her from something. Even with the war over, he was still keeping things from her and acting as if she was a little child. Oh, if only he knew what she had been up to while he was away fighting Voldemort. She let a little smile slip by her barrier at the thought. Harry took that to mean that the conversation was over and Ginny had accepted his explaination.

"How about this one," He said. He picked up a piece of the fruit cake and held it out for her. Ginny shook her head.

"You know I don't like fruit cake." She said, almost letting her shock come into her voice.

"Oh right, of course." Harry smiled that infuriatingly polite smile again and put the fork down. For the second time that day, she wondered why she was marrying this man. It was expected of her and she was doing it for her family, they wanted this so badly. But maybe Draco was right. Maybe Harry didn't know her at all.

As she thought this, she saw the telltale flash of blonde out the front window and she went stiff with apprehension. Harry didn't notice, continuing on with the different cakes in front of them. She was imagining it. She _was_ imagining it. She told herself, trying to concentrate on something the owner of the bakery was saying. But she couldn't shake the sight from her mind.

Ginny made some half-assed excuse and left the shop almost at a run. Once she had left, she looked down the street but couldn't see the man himself. She picked one way and set off at a fast walk.

She almost screamed when she felt someone pull on her arm, forcing her to go down the narrow alley in between two shops, but her mouth was covered. She reached for her wand but stopped when she realised who it was. She hit him. Hard.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to scare me to death?"

"That wasn't the intention." Draco said casually, now leaning up against the brick wall as if talking to your best friend and worst enemy in a dark deserted alley way was normal for him. Ginny thought it strange and raised an eyebrow at him. He raised his brow back at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing, you just stalk me and ambush me... while I'm out with my _fiancé_!"

Draco shrugged. "So you're still with him then?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Just making conversation."

"Oh well, that's just great." Ginny said sarcastically, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "You drag me here just to have a conversation?"

"You didn't have to come."

"No. You're wrong. I did have to. You've been stalking me! Don't think I've not noticed."

"Of course you would notice. I trained you, after all."

Ginny ground her teeth together in frustration. Why did he have to be so annoying and indifferent and... _good looking_. She had to stop before she did something she would regret. Ginny mentally slapped herself. She was trying to be mad at him.

"Why must you follow me everywhere?" She asked, trying to calm herself down but then realising that the answer to this question might not be all that great for calming her.

"Because I can."

_There we go_, thought Ginny. For the second time, she threw her hands up in the air.

"Why do you have to be so..." Ginny searched for a word that could describe him but nothing really came to mind.

"Charming? Handsome? Charismatic?" Draco supplied.

"I was going to say infuriating, but maybe a little arrogance thrown in for good measure, now you say it." Draco just smirked at her, that sly, wicked, _sexy_ smirk. There was a long, pregnant pause where the two adults just stared at each other.

"Oh, to hell with it all." She said, staring straight at him. She bore her gaze into his and it felt like she was reading his mind. He had to remind himself that their link had been negated. Whatever he was thinking, he wasn't expecting what came next at all.

She grabbed his face in her small, petite hands and brought him down to crash his lips against hers. It was full of passion and not all good passion. She was still angry, but her desperation to kiss him senseless had overwhelmed everything else that saw reason in her. His kiss grew more fervent and he nipped at her bottom lip and Ginny instinctively opened her mouth wider, allowing his tongue to slip inside. They explored every inch of each other's mouths in their urgency to be close to one another.

Soon, the need for air became too much and she pulled away, letting go of his face but then realising that his hands were caught up in her long fiery hair. They were still only a heartbeat apart, obviously having moved closer during the kiss.

They were both breathing heavily and in a state of shock of what just happened. Draco's hands trailed from her hair, caressing down her back and the act made her shiver. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leant into him.

"I have to go." She was whispering, though making no move to leave. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she quickly unravelled herself from his embrace. "I have to go." And she ran.

That was not how the plan was supposed to go.

--

Ok, people. Thats Chap 4 for you. Now I know you are reading this but hardly any reviews? How do I know what to write next without feedback? Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Blood and Water

AN: Short chap, I know. (At least it's better than nothing.) I've been busy lately so please forgive and review :)

Chapter 5

**Of Destiny and Depressants**

"You did what?" Luna asked her, clearly shocked but not as much as Ginny would have thought. There was something the blonde wasn't telling her.

"You heard me."

"Well, I can't say it is totally unexpected."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been obvious that you don't share Harry's feelings anymore."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, not expecting that at all. "Is it that obvious?"

Luna shrugged, not sharing Ginny's anxiety over the situation.

"Oh my... Do you think Harry notices?"

Luna shrugged again and Ginny stepped up to her, forcing her to keep her gaze focused. "Luna, I need you to not be indifferent right now. Do you think Harry notices?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did but didn't take any action. Other than that, I don't think so."

"Oh thank Merlin."

--

"She did what?" Blaise exclaimed, a bit surprised and impressed by what Draco had just told him.

"You heard me. She kissed me then ran away." He said, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. He stalked to his bed and sat down, head in hands.

"You got to admit," Blaise started, not really sure how to word it. "It was in the works for a while, don't cha think?"

"What? The kissing part or the running away part?"

Blaise thought for a moment. "Both."

Draco snorted at his friend but when he looked up, he saw he wasn't joking around and when Draco thought about it, Blaise was probably right.

"So," He started, "What do I do now?"

"Draco Malfoy, are you asking me for advice?"

"Yeah, I am."

Blaise wasn't expecting such a blunt honest answer, more expecting a quick sarcastic comment then that. "The wedding is in a week, mate."

"I know that."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Whatever you're going to do, you got to do it quick."

"Thanks, Blaise, you've been a real help with the advice department."

Blaise gave him a quick nod and smile and sat back in his chair. After that little conversation, Draco still had no idea what to do and it was frustrating him to no end. He always had a plan, no matter how flimsy or stupid, it was a plan. But now, there was no plan. He was drifting along, hoping something comes up. Who knows, maybe she will come to realise that she doesn't belong with Harry and leave him. But Draco knew that wouldn't happen. It seemed everyone wanted the golden duo together but him and he wouldn't get in the way of that. He _couldn't_ get in the way of that.

But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, he didn't think that anything would cause him to turn from her now. She had kissed him and that made him more determined than ever.

--

"Are you ok, Ginny?" Harry asked her the next morning. He seemed concerned but she was sure he was just asking because it was the right thing to do. It was always the right thing to do.

"Yeah, fine. Just nervous, I guess." She replied, plastering on a fake smile for the crowd. He bought it and with a matching smile, hugged her.

"I can't wait."

"Yeah, me neither." She didn't sound as enthusiastic as she could have but it slipped past her fiancé, who now moved to kiss her. When they pulled apart, she smiled and untangled herself from his arms. There was no spark, nothing happened when she kissed Harry anymore. It was just a kiss. A simple, ordinary kiss.

As she went outside the back door, fingering her engagement ring, she noted the marquee in the big clearing as well as the beginning of what looked like the unpacking of many chairs.

"Harry?" She called back into the house over her shoulder.

"Yes, darling?" He answered, coming up behind her and slipping his arms around her waist.

"What's with all the chairs? I thought it was going to be a small wedding, only close family and friends."

"It is."

"Then there are a whole lot of unnecessary chairs sitting in my backyard right now." She said, turning to face him. She knew what was going on and wanted Harry to admit it.

"I couldn't help it," Ginny raised her brow, wondering where he was going with this. "It's 'Harry Potter's Wedding' there are people that must be invited, ministry people, relations people, you know how it goes."

He was pleading with her so she could understand and she did. But it was her wedding as well and no matter how she looked at it, he should have at least talked to her about it first.

"But I don't know these people, Harry."

"Neither do I, really." He paused, a small smile appearing. "Just think of them as my long lost family, they can make up my side of the marquee, match yours."

"Harry, if that was your idea of a joke. It wasn't funny." And with that, she passed him through the doorway again and stormed up the stairs, making sure that everyone could hear her within a one mile radius as she did so.

--

An hour or so later, Ginny heard a tentative knock on her door. At first she ignored it, hoping it would just go away if she willed it to, but it was not to be. The knocking got more insistent as time passed and finally she got out of her bed and stalked over to her door, flinging it open she saw Harry standing there.

"Are you angry at me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, very obviously. "Yes, Harry, I'm angry at you."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Are you serious?" She asked incredulously. "This is my wedding, too, Harry."

"I know that."

"Then act like it!" She cried, feeling like she was trying to talk to a wall.

"I never meant to make you angry or upset. I want this to be your perfect day..."

"It doesn't seem to be going that way, though." She interrupted, arms crossed over her chest.

"There are certain things expected of me. I didn't want this either, but for diplomatic purposes..."

"Diplomatic purposes?" She cried out again. "Are you joking? I don't think you're getting this, harry. _This is our wedding_."

"I'm sorry, Ginny. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Fine."

There was a long pause in which they both just looked at each other. "I love you." Harry told her, taking a step forward to embrace her.

"Mom, I know." She uncrossed her arms and let him hold onto her. The thing is, that was the problem. He loved her but did she love him? Sure, she loved him, but the same way in which he loved her? It was very confusing and Ginny just let it go for the moment, hoping in some way it would work itself out.

And if all else failed, she could learn to love him again.

--


	7. Chapter 6

Blood and Water

Chapter 6

**Of Mistakes and Misgivings**

"Where is that sorry excuse of a man?" Draco heard screamed from outside his door. He rolled over in his bed, hoping if he buried his head deep enough into the pillow that the outside world would just disappear for at least a few more minutes.

It was not meant to be, though, as he got comfortable again and was about to drift off to sleep, his door flung open obviously with the help of a spell as the sparks showered through his doorway.

Draco sat up straight in his bed, getting caught in the very thin sheet that was separating him and everything from the warm air.

"Sorry, mate, I tried to stop her." He barely comprehended what Blaise was saying before the sight of the blonde bomb caught his gaze. But today, Luna wasn't her usual calm, serene self. Instead, she was fuming out the ears and looked about ready to blow.

"Luna, how good to see you."

"Save it, pretty boy." That made Draco wake up and shut up.

"Luna, please." Blaise tried to calm her down, placing a hand on her arm and this made Draco's eyes snap to her wand in said hand. He didn't know how to take Luna in this state and was afraid anything could happen. But Blaise's comfort did seem to help a little as she took a deep breath and lowered her wand.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice as cold as ice. That tone was just as scary as screaming coming from this petite girl.

"Well, I _was_ sleeping..."

"Shut up." For the second time this morning, Draco quickly shut his mouth. "I mean why are you doing nothing?"

"It's a Saturday..."

"Yes, exactly."

"I don't have work..."

"No, you don't."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Ginny, her wedding is tomorrow." Draco shut his mouth for a third time. "She is miserable and she's too wrapped up in doing what's right that she doesn't even know it!"

"Well, shouldn't you be talking to _her_ about it?"

"I already have. But like I said, she wants to do the right thing for her family, even if that means being unhappy."

"Who says she'll be unhappy. I'm sure Potter can give her whatever she wants." Draco sounded almost bitter when he told her that. He had once been one of the richest wizards in all of England but now he was stuck where Potter had been only years ago and the golden boy was where he should be; at the top.

"She doesn't love him, Draco, she loves you." The fact that she used his first name didn't shock him as much as that Ginny loved him. She loved him?

"How do you know that?" He asked her, not quite believing what she was telling him.

"Listen, Ginny refuses to believe it herself. But I know, I always know."

"Oh right, _you know_. How comforting."

Luna let out a grumble about Draco being impossible but he didn't catch it. "Draco Malfoy, you are missing out on saving two lives. I will never forgive you. _She_ will never forgive you." And with that she left, making sure that the door slammed closed behind her.

"Hey, um, I know it's not my place but she has a point." Blaise said from the corner he had inconspicuously been standing in.

"I know." Draco muttered darkly. He hated when everyone was right except for him.

--

Ginny was near tears as she waited outside the dress shop in Diagon Alley. She didn't even see when Luna turned up next to her. She put a light hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginevra?" Ginny's eyes flashed towards her, tears standing in them.

"Luna, you scared me."

"I'm sorry." Luna moved closer. "Ginevra, are you alright?"

"I don't know." She took a deep breath, steadying her voice. "I have so much to do. I have to check on the cake, the catering and the minister and Hermione is late for the dress fittings." She suddenly turned to face Luna. "I don't think I can do it all."

"It's alright. We can do it." Luna studied her best friends closer. "That's not all, is it?"

"No. But I can't tell you." Luna gave her the look. "I can't Luna, it's classified." Realising she might have let something slip just then, she tried to brush it off by going back into the store but Luna grabbed her arm, preventing her from going any further.

"Luna, let me go."

"What do you mean classified?"

"I mean I can't tell you."

"Ginevra," Ginny looked at her. "It has something to do with your time in hiding, doesn't it?" Ginny tried to shrug her arm off but she was strong.

"You weren't being hidden by the ministry to protect you from being used against Harry, were you?" Ginny tried to get away from her but Luna just wouldn't let go. "Ginny, answer me!"

"No, I wasn't, okay?" Ginny all but yelled at her. Some people walking past looked at them but Luna took her around the corner for a little more privacy.

"It has something to do with Draco?"

Ginny just nodded, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"You were with Draco the entire time?" Luna pressed, wanting to know the whole story but it seemed Ginny wouldn't let go of her secret. "You were together because of the ministry? That's why Draco is here, instead of in prison. That's why you can't talk about it. It's classified because you were doing something the ministry didn't want everyone to know about."

"Luna, please..."

"There you guys are," Hermione called to them, walking around the corner "I've been waiting." She had a big smile on her face but it faltered slightly when she saw Ginny's tear stained cheek.

"The stress is getting to her, nothing to worry about." Luna replied to the silent question, her usual vacant smile now replaced on her own face. Hermione just nodded, not asking any questions and went with Luna back around to the shop. Ginny took a deep breath, wiped her tears and followed them.

--

"Like I said, Ron, we agreed no bachelor or bachelorette parties." Harry called behind his back as he paid for the butterbeers at the bar.

"Well what's the point of a last night out as a free man, then?" He replied, grabbing his own and following Harry back to their table. Neville was waiting for them.

"Is he still going on about it?" Neville asked Harry with a laugh in his tone. Harry nodded with a smile.

Ron sighed. "You know what, you're right. We're here now, let's make the most of it."

It was Harry's turn to give out a sigh next. "Actually, the reason I brought you here was because I needed to talk to you about something."

Ron leant in as if Harry was about to tell them a huge secret but Neville just stayed where he was. "What is it, harry?"

"I, umm, I..." Harry paused, looking at the two men beside him. "I don't think Ginny loves me anymore."

Ron sat back in his seat, looking at Harry as if he was crazy. "Don't look at me like that, Ron."

"Well, Harry, you're talking about my sister here."

"And because she's only my fiancée, I don't have a right?"

"That's not what I meant..."

"Then what did you mean?"

They were interrupted by Neville, clearing his throat. "Guys, arguing over who has more power over Ginny isn't going to help."

"You're right, Neville." Harry said, rubbing his face in frustration. "Look, there have just been a few signs, alright..."

"Harry, there's nothing to worry about. She's been in love with you since the first time she saw you. She went into hiding for you. She's probably sitting at home with the girls right now, dreaming about tomorrow and the wonderful life you'll spend together and so on." Ron went on, the last part coming out slightly sarcastically. "You're just getting cold feet, stop worrying so much."

Harry didn't reply, just took a sip of his drink and listened to the others go on about how much Ginny loved him.

--


	8. Chapter 7

Blood and Water

Chapter 7

**Of Truths and Travesties**

The noise around Ginny deafened her ears. The music and the screaming all erupted around her and she couldn't even think. And thinking was exactly what she needed right now.

Her mind was going crazy with the decision that she needed to make. But it seemed the gods were against her, as she had no chance to even dwell on the present before she was overrun by giggling women.

"Come on, Ginny," Fleur was saying loudly, trying to be heard above the others and Ginny realised she mustn't be much fun at the moment. Someone forced a shot glass into her left hand and someone else put a bottle that contained something she couldn't name into her other.

It was as if she was being forced to have fun and that just made it even less of an enjoyment for her.

She barely registered the high pitch squeal of "next pub!" from a girl behind her before she was yanked off her chair and dragged outside into the frosty night air. It was the end of winter and the snow, for some reason, had decided to hold off and instead Mother Nature had decided to give them rain.

How delightful, Ginny thought sarcastically as she went into the next door to reveal a pub, not unlike the first. It had the orange glow and the easy warmth that went with it. It had the same old greying men with their pot bellies and bottle in hand and she felt uneasy as they all turned to look at her with her white bridal veil perched on her fiery locks and the sash that pin pointed her as the target of all humiliation for the rest of the night.

--

Draco had been calmly, or as calm as he could be, walking to Blaine's place when suddenly he heard a static like sound from behind him. Turning around, he saw nothing that could make such a noise and as he continued, was thoroughly confused.

For the rest of the trip, the sound came in and out of his hearing range and every time he stopped to look around him.

His hand still rested lightly on his wand by his side as he reached the flat of his best friend. He was about to knock when the static came again but this time, there were voices mixed in as well. One voice in particular.

"_Oh_ _Merlin, why won't they just let me have my last moments in peace.._." The distinctive sound of Ginny's voice faded in and out. He quickly spun around, wand aimed high and steady but still nothing was there.

"_Great, another one? Does anyone realise I'm the only one not drunk off their face_."

The mind link! As realisation dawned on him, he lowered his wand.

--

"So, what?" Blaise asked, sitting across from Draco at his table. "You can hear her every thought?"

"Not her every thought. Just snippets, like she's not really concentrating but still thinking about it."

"_I never knew..._"

"Thinking about you, you mean," Blaise supplied, taking the opportunity to have his input when Draco paused for a moment.

"You know that is not what I mean," Draco countered quickly.

"_I wish they would_ _stop it..._"

"So what is she thinking now?"

"It's not like that, Blaise," Draco lied smoothly, giving his friend a reprimanding look that was just lost coming from his lips.

"Of course it's not," the sarcastic reply came.

"_Don't love Harry that way..._"

Draco sat straight up in his chair as the last thought came into his mind.

"What?" Blaise asked, slightly alarmed at the sudden life in his friend. "What's wrong?"

"I think I just got my perfect opportunity."

--

"How are you supposed to know where she is?"

"I don't know, I just will." Draco replied quickly to what seemed like the millionth question that Blaise had asked. But it was a good question and the pause that Draco had taken before he had replied told him that.

"You just will?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure, but the closer I get, the stronger the link will be. I'll go by that."

"So what, you're just going to walk around the whole of England for the rest of the night."

"Don't be stupid," Draco said, buttoning up his coat as he headed towards the door. "I have tomorrow morning as well." Blaise swore he could have seen a smirk but it seemed his questions were unnecessary as Draco picked up his broom as he walked out the door, closing it behind him with a definite slam.

--

"Miss Weasley?" A waiter at the current pub they were at came up to Ginny and asked her. She had to roll her eyes as one of her friends called out "Future Mrs Potter..." as she headed off to the bar for yet another round.

"Yes, that's me."

"You have a man waiting for you at the door." As he finished his message, a few wolf whistles were sounded from around her but she just ignored them.

"I'm sorry?"

"There is a man outside asking for you." Ginny was stunned into silence but the man left anyway, not really caring for the way the girls were eyeing him as he just stood there. The further away he was the better, as far as he was concerned and Ginny didn't blame him.

"What would Harry be doing here?" She asked herself as she excused herself, and headed towards the door, earning another few whistles from her friends.

When she stepped outside into the chilly wind, what she saw made her stop in her tracks with her mouth opening and closing in a very unattractive way without actually saying anything.

But she didn't even have a chance to say anything before she was pulled by her elbow around the pub to a place a little less public. She was instantly pulled back in time to the time when the same man met her in a dark alley not so long ago.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Was the first thing that escaped her lips once she had regained the ability to speak. The next was not so polite. "How the hell did you find me?"

Draco, instead, chose to ignore both questions and ask one of his own. "Why are you marrying him?"

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but she was cut off before she had the chance. "If you have the slightest doubt, you shouldn't do it."

"I'm not going anywhere, Draco."

"Why not? You don't love him."

"You don't know that."

"Yes i do."

"Stop it, just stop it!" Ginny all but screamed at him, unconsciously taking a step back towards the door. "I love Harry. My family loves Harry and I'm going to marry him tomorrow. I have to go."

She made to move but Draco's resolve broke and as she turned to leave, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall next to her head, pinning the rest of her body between the wall and his own.

"Draco, let me go." She screamed at him, struggling against him but he wouldn't even loosen his grip.

"No, not until I get the truth from you."

"I have been telling you the truth."

"No you haven't, Ginny!" He said, tightening his hold on her wrists as his anger became greater. "You don't love him, I know you don't and I'm not leaving until I hear you admit it."

Ginny went deadly silent, her body going limp in Draco's tight embrace.

"There is nothing to admit." Ginny said to him, her voice cold and distant as her gaze bore deep down into his steel grey eyes. "I love Harry, I'm going to marry him tomorrow. My family wants this so I want this. You can't keep me here forever."

The surprise of her sudden change made Draco loosen his grip and she slipped out to stand beside him.

"Blood is thicker than water, then."

"Yeah, something like that." She all but spat in his face.

"I love you and I know you love me." He told her, turning to face her with a new determination in his eyes.

"No, you don't. You just think you do. I doubt you even know what love is." And as she stormed back to the pub, she felt the prickle of tears in her eyes.

"I didn't until I knew you." Draco said to himself as he turned and walked away.

--

**AN**: ok, so, wow this is late. I am so sorry. But only one more chapter to go and maybe an epilogue if you guys want it. Please review.

Special thanks to Jen who helped me with parts of this chapter as a result of my writers block.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Last chapter! woot. Ok, review please :D and if I'm feeling the love, I might have an epilogue in the works. _Please_ review, it makes me happy.

Blood and Water

Chapter 9

**Of Love and Letting Go**

When he got to his friend's apartment, Blaise debated whether to actually knock on Draco's door. He hadn't heard from him since late last night when he had run out talking nonsense so he had guessed it didn't go well at all.

But it was now noon the following day and the wedding was due to start in a few hours. Blaise had been invited by Luna to go and it had stupidly crossed his mind that he should check on Draco before he went.

He lowered his hand and turned away. He would leave him alone. If it all went the way he thought it did, he would probably want to be alone right now.

--

Ginny seemed to be the only one not sporting a headache that morning as she left the company of her many sisters-in-law to go to her dressing room, formerly her own room as a child. It brought a small, sad smile to her face as she looked around.

All her posters were still hanging on the walls, including one of the Weird Sisters. Then her gaze fell upon her wedding gown, hanging on her wardrobe door. She let out a heavy sigh and started towards it.

This was it. Her whole life had come to this moment and now she didn't even know if she wanted to go through with it. Sure, she had told Draco she was but when he had shown up last night, she wouldn't admit that she had felt a little rush of hope and... love come over her. There was no other way to describe it. But she had told herself that it was wrong and that was that. She had ended it.

It was the right thing to do. But why did it feel so wrong?

--

"Luna, dear, why don't you go check on Ginny? She's been in there for a while now." Molly Weasley told Luna over the noise of many chattering women in the living room downstairs.

"Of course, Mrs Weasley," She replied and skipped up the stairs. Her own pale green dress made it hard but she managed to do it nonetheless.

When she reached Ginny's room, she knocked softly before opening the door. Ginny was sitting on her bed, not even bothering to look at the door as she sat perfectly still, staring at the beautiful white dress opposite her.

"Gin?" Luna's only reply was the soft murmur she couldn't quite make out. "Are you alright, we're getting worried down there..."

"Oh, Luna," Ginny said, finally coming to life and turning her gaze to stare directly into Luna's eyes. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Well, not really. You need to get dressed and it doesn't even look like you've got out of your pyjamas." She said, walking up to her best friend and picking at her robe. It slowly slid off her shoulders as she tried to not let it disturb Ginny's newly done hair. It was pulled back off her face with a small tiara and hung to fall in loose curls over one shoulder and it set off her milk white skin perfectly.

"Luna, that's not what I meant."

The blonde in question slowly stopped her attentions to Ginny's clothes and sat back on the bed. "I know." She said softly, looking up to meet Ginny's gaze with a sympathetic look.

"Then I need your help," She said, just above a whisper as if it was a great feat just to say those words.

"But, Ginny, I can't give it to you. You have to do this by yourself for your own good."

Ginny looked back to her gown. It really was a beautiful ivory dress, strapless and tightly fitted all the way down the bodice until it flared out with such elegance it was almost too much. The clear and pale green beading following the silk material down and onto the skirt until it hit the floor drew the eye up and down; the viewer would just be too awed to know where to look next. It was just simply Ginny.

As she looked at it, trying to make up her mind, a tear escaped her eye and fell down one cheek.

"Ginny, if your crying over it, I think you just made your choice." When she looked at Luna with a questioning gaze, Luna just smiled. "Ginny, you're not happy like this."

"I know. But my family..."

"... They will understand." Luna interrupted, not letting her make the same excuse again.

"I can't fail them," She wiped away her tears and refused to look away.

Luna just nodded, seeming to understand where Ginny was coming from and her reasoning which even she herself knew was flimsy. When Luna got up and closed the door on her way out, the soft sound of the door clicking into place felt more like a slam to Ginny in the now silent room.

--

"... and she's scared of what will happen..." Luna finished, trailing off in hopes that the man before her would understand what she meant to say next but didn't want to. She shouldn't even be here, talking to him about her but she felt it as her duty as her best friend.

Harry nodded and Luna could almost swear she saw disappointment evident in his emerald eyes as he looked away from her. Luna almost jumped when he spoke as the silence after she finished seemed to stretch on forever.

"I'll go talk to her." He started to walk out of the room but Luna stopped him.

"and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell her it was me," She asked of him. "She'll know but just don't tell her."

Harry nodded and left.

--

Ginny ran through the street, her breathing laboured as she hitched up the hem of her white gown, the clacking of her heels on the pavement growing louder in her ears as she reached the steps that would lead to her destination.

--

Draco lay flat on his back, arms outstretched in a fashion that made it look like he was dying. And maybe he was. A small twitch of a smirk lifted the corner of his mouth as he stared at the ceiling.

He could have sworn he heard someone outside his door earlier that morning but it must have been hours since then. In this state, time didn't seem to matter. Twenty-eight hours and counting since he had last slept, the thought of that fire haired witch kept his brain wide awake while his body ached for the relief. He could almost see the crack in his ceiling growing as the time passed.

_She would be getting married now_, He thought to himself and he blinked away the tear that threatened to fall. _Malfoys don't cry_.

The knock at the door brought him out of his sleep deprived stupor and cause him to sit bolt upright at the sound.

"Blaise, go away!" He screamed at the closed door, seeming to dare it to do anything in reply as he shot daggers at it with his stormy eyes.

"It's not Blaise..." The soft, musical voice that replied shocked him into lifting his mask of anger.

"Ginny?" He asked of the door, his voice catching in his throat as he said her name.

"Let me in?" He didn't need asking twice, all but tripping over in his rush to get to her. His mind briefly crossed over the fact his parents would be laughing at him in his current state but it didn't matter, not anymore. If he had anything to say about it, she was his family now.

When the door opened, Ginny had never seen such a tall, built man look so vulnerable just as he did standing before her in his pyjamas like he was right now. She seemed out of breath but she hadn't been just a second ago when she had been waiting to see him. He, on the other hand, didn't seem to be breathing at all.

"What are you doing here?" He asked of her, ignoring the fact that the girl of his dreams was currently standing before him in a beautiful wedding gown.

"I've come to see you," She replied simply, letting the fabric held tightly in her hands fall to the ground gracefully, laying forgotten as she stared up at him.

"What about Harry?"

"It's okay..." The smile that spread across her precious lips made him forget why this shouldn't be happening and as his heart skipped a beat, he accepted this was the way it was _supposed_ to be happening.

Ginny thought of how it seemed that just a few moments ago she was standing in front of the-boy-who-lived, knowing that the words coming out of his mouth were truth. He told her of love and sacrifice and happiness. And although he was happy with her, she wasn't with him.

"_What are you saying?" Ginny asked of Harry, oddly feeling more joy than confusion at his speech._

"_I'm saying that I'm letting you go, you don't belong with me."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Are you?"_

"Well, are you?" Draco asked. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life." She said through her heart wrenching smile. Her eyes searched his for his answer but they were unreadable. She felt a tug at her heart in the uncertainty of his reply but there was no need.

She felt the tentative touch of his hand against hers and as if it brought her strength in this moment, she interlaced her fingers with his and held onto it, afraid that it would disappear if she didn't. Her skin burned at his touch but she didn't dare let go. Who knew that such a simple act could mean so much?

Draco stepped closer and in one swift movement, bent and captured her lips in the most passionate kiss of her young life. It was as if her heart was bursting and she lost everything but the here and now.

In this moment, she knew that there was only one that she wanted to kiss from now on. And she had him. Finally.

**The End**


End file.
